fortresscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Haloman5000
Welcome Hi, welcome to the FortressCraft Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Doors page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Noble Rookie VI (Talk) 05:45, July 10, 2012 Please do not upload pictures that are already on the wiki, do not do it again. Noble Rookie VI 22:21, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Let's get this straight. You re-uploaded a deleted file, re-uploaded redundant pictures, made an absolutely useless page, and asked for the Wiki Axe. Go read the Overall Warning blog post, and our Policy page before doing anything else. You are on warning #2, which is surprising around these parts. Saying that you 'didn't know' is not an exscuse. TheSilverhead 01:08, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Seeing as people can seem a bit... enthusiastic around here, I suggest you read this blog http://fortresscraft.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Andyr00222/The_Wiki_Axe It's about what we look for in people editing as to whether they have done enough to earn the wiki axe. Just have a look what's already on the wiki and read that, you'll do fine :) Andyr00222 (Talk) (Definitely Not Twitter) 08:07, July 11, 2012 (UTC) There is no specific amount of edits for the wiki axe, just the edits have to be a big edit, make pages that do not exist that are part of the game and just enjoy yourself here and follow the rules :) Noble Rookie VI 22:10, July 11, 2012 (UTC) you know what? i give up. that wiki axe is driving me nuts. anyone who reads this (my talk page) heres what my problem is: 1: i finally thought i did something right and put screenshots on the zombie leg and zombie arm pages, but NOPE. guess not. why? I do not know. 2: i thought id be able to get at least ONE axe before school starts back up, but noooooo. ive tried 6 ATTEMPTS for the Neoteric Axe and i still dont have a code or anything 3: the wiki axe id plain epic, same with the neoteric axe. 4: i wonder if im able to even obtain both but for now i feel like giving up on the wiki axe. Haloman5000 (talk) 22:51, July 20, 2012 (UTC)haloman5000 If ur on the wiki just for the axe then there is no point in trying. You have to make contributions that make a BIG difference to the wiki. You also have to make several hundred edits that are actually good. Don't make a few minor edits and hope to get a wiki axe. It takes time and effort. Look at me basically... Ive made several edits on the wiki like creating pages that weren't there or adding links to pages and I don't have a wiki axe. BUT I don't edit for the sole purpose of the axe, I edit because I want to give players information about the game to hopefully bring more traffic to fortresscraft. to sum up I'm saying you shouldn't edit for an axe you should edit because you know that thers something good coming if you persevere. Nd the neoteric axe... I'm sure you'll get it eventually since I got mines from winning a contest, can't be that hard... KrizPEeCream (talk) 03:22, July 21, 2012 (UTC) To start a server just make a world then right as u enter it, it will say something like guests: join only and friends: join and edit just leave it like that and you enter ur world and then u have a server. Noble Rookie VI (talk) 17:54, July 21, 2012 (UTC) my bad lol Noble Rookie VI (talk) 13:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC)